1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to biasing an amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of a RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including driving the antenna of a transmitter.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones to amplify an RF signal for transmission. For example, in mobile phones that communicate using a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal. Amplifying the RF signal to an incorrect power level or introducing significant distortion of the original RF signal can cause a wireless device to transmit out of band and/or violate compliance with accepted standards. Biasing a power amplifier device can determine the voltage and/or current operating point of the amplifying devices within the power amplifier.
There is a need for improved power amplifier systems. Furthermore, there is a need for improving power amplifier biasing.